The Furious Life
by SamWarrior
Summary: Sam Kelly is a good friend of, Dom calls Sam his sister after finding her one day not knowing who she was or what even happened to her, Dom took her in to his family and she has been with him ever since, She never really done a job with Dom he never let her he wanted her to live a good life were cops don't know her but this time he needs her and her skills to work a big jod, Han/OC
1. Hello All

** Hello**

Hey Sam here,

Ok so i got have a bate from my story** lilygirl592** ( thank you so much for helpping me HUGS )  
so i am now putting up the new chapter as we do them,

First story second try let hope this time it go much better =D

It take Place in Fast 5 to Fast 6 then on to Tokyo Drift and i may take it on more will just have to see how thing go =D

Staring -

Han / Sam kelly (oc)

and the rest of the team

happy raiding =D

_** Sam**_

**_ XxxxX_**


	2. -1-

The Furious Life

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

The sun is out like it always is here, and as always too hot to even think of having lots of clothes on, so I just had my short gray vest on, stopping above my belly button with some light wash denim shorts. I work at a car repair garage not that far from my home. I have only been working there for two months. After Dom was put in jail I didn't know what to do with myself. Dom always kept me doing something, even if it didn't need doing he would just get me doing it so I was out of trouble.

Yeah Dom and them are all wanted, but Dom never wanted that life for me, so he kept me in his garage working on any car that was there that needed to be worked on. After they went on the run and I was left by myself I noticed there was a garage down the road, so one day I went to see if they needed any help, paid or for free I didn't care as long as I was doing something. If not I would end up wanted by the cops just like everyone else. At first they thought I was mad, but once I fixed a car they had been trying to do themselves for weeks they changed their minds and let me work for them.

I forgot my phone at home today when I left for work today, but no one really calls me anyways, so I wasn't really worried about it. When I got home that evening I decided to check it anyways, just in case. Once I found my phone I could see that I had 6 missed calls, all from Brian. Now that's weird; I haven't heard from him since Dom went to jail, along with Mia. I placed my keys down on the table as I returned his call.

"Hello?" Brian's voice questioned over the phone.

"Hello there. You called?" I replied back to him.

He said nothing for a second. "Yeah I called and you never picked up. I tried like 6 or 8 times," Brian said to me.

"It was 6, and I had left my phone at home when I went to work. But what do you want?" I asked him as I walked around the room. I could hear people talking in the background, like he was in some sort of market.

"I need you to come to Rio de Janeiro" Brian replied.

"You want me to come to Brazil? Are you crazy? What are you doing there?" I asked him as I stopped pacing in the middle of my room.

"What if I said someone asked me to call you," was all Brian said in answer to my many questions. Everything then went silent. "Sam, please I need you," said a voice I knew all too well.

"Dom," I said out loud, in shock.

"Yeah, it's me. I need you here... We need your help," Dom stated. My mind was all over the place as I was trying to think of how he got out of prison. They said he would never get out.

"How?" was all I managed to say and I think he knew what I was trying to get at.

"You don't watch the news?" Dom's voice asked through the phone.

I laughed to myself. "You know me; I find the news extremely dull. Ok. I'll come. I'll be on the first plane I can get," I said back to him. What the hell is going down?!

"Good. I'll fill you in when you get here, be safe" Dom said.

"Yeah see ya," was all I said before hanging up the phone. Guess I'm going to Rio then. Better get packing…

I found myself standing outside of some old broken down warehouse. I walked in to find no one home, so I just looked around the place. It looked like no one had been here in years; it was like I was inside one big rusty can that had been left out in the rain for 11 million years. As I walked around I could hear the sound of music coming closer from somewhere. I then turned around to see a black Ford Galaxie 1963 come driving in. At first I thought it was Dom, then the car stopped and the music along with it. A tall, slim black man with short, black hair stepped out of the car.

"Aw, hell no! I see they really scraped the bottom of the barrel, huh?" he said. At first I thought he was talking to me, but then I saw another black man about the same height as him, except this one was bald and a little more muscular.

"I guess they did, since your ass is here," the slightly more muscular man replied. "When you going to give Martin Luther King his car back?"

I just sat on a table and watched the slim one look at the other man, then to his jacket. "As soon as you give Rick James his jacket back," was his answer.

I just laughed to myself, I was about to go say hi when a black bike came speeding in to the place. It stopped not far from where the men were standing. The person dismounted their bike taking off their helmet to reveal that it was a woman with long dark brown hair. The men started to walk over to her.

"Sexy legs, baby girl. What time they open?" said the bigger of the two men. If I was her I would have slapped him for that. No worries though because out of nowhere she pulled a gun pointing it at the man who made the remark.

"They open the same time that I pull this trigger. Want me to open them?" she said to him, giving him a sly smirk.

Then came in two other people, laughing and talking in Spanish about how the skinny chick had balls. Yeah I know some Spanish. "Yeah anybody can talk shit in Spanish, homie," said the man with the big mouth who made the remark to the girl, only to get more Spanish thrown back at him. I just stayed where I was at my little seat on the table enjoying the show.

"Who are these clowns, man?" the one with a big mouth asked the slim man, who then moved closer to them. "Circus clowns" he said back to him.

I looked from the four men fighting with each other to the woman. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw another man, a little taller than the others with long, but not too long black hair. He looked Asian. He walked up to the woman's side. "I thought cockfights were illegal in Brazil," he said to her, making me laugh as he put a chip in his mouth out of the packet he had in his hand then offered her one, but she just shook her head at him.

"I see you all met," came a voice I thought I wouldn't hear for a long time. Until it was on the other end of the phone call getting me here. Everyone looked over to see Dom along with Brian and Mia walking up. I didn't know whether or not to go up to the group as they all started to say hi to each other. The woman on the bike walked up to Dom. "You know when you called me to Rio I assumed it would be for something more exciting than this," she said to him before kissing him on the cheek as he did the same to her.

"Yo check this out; this is Tej, best circuit man on the east coast. And this is my boy Roman Pearce we go way back. I met this man in juvie, I pulled that job with him in Miami," Brian said to Dom as he introduced him to his friends.

Dom then looked at Rome. "I heard about you," Dom said to him giving him a nod. "Well this here is Gisele Yashar. She's a weapons woman, and them two are Tego Leo and Rico Santos. These two will help us get in to some walls, and Han Seoul-Oh someone who can blend in anywhere" Dom explained to everyone. "Hold on a second," Dom said suddenly looking around, "we're one short." Everyone looked around the warehouse and then back to him.

"One short? What do you mean, man?" Roman asked.

I decided it was time for me to make my presence known. "Dominic Toretto you sly dog," I said out loud, making everyone look at me as I stood up from my hiding place behind Dom. Again, Gisele pulled out her gun pointing it at me this time. I walked up to Dom, passing Gisele on the way. "Put your toy away will you? You could poke someone's eye out with that thing," I said to her making some of the boys laugh, including Dom. Gisele just looked at me giving me an evil look. It's going to be a long job working with her I can tell you that right now.

"And last but never, ever least Sam Kelly one of my best mechanics and my sister. Well I call her my sister anyways," Dom said with a small shrug before walking up to me and picking me up for a hug, spinning us in a circle. After he placed me back on the ground I was wrapped in a group hug from Brian and Mia.

"Nice digs," Han said to Dom as he came up beside him eating some chips.

"Yeah well the Ritz was sold out," Dom replied causing Han to shrug his shoulders.

"So what's this all about Dom?" Han asked him before placing a chip in his mouth. The more I see that man put a chip in his mouth the more I want some food. I knew I should have went and got something to eat before coming here. "Yeah man, why'd you drag us halfway around the world?" Tej asked as he looked right at Dom, who just smiled at us all.

"Because we got a job," Dom said still smiling. Man he just got out of jail and he's already thinking of something that could send him right back in. Wait hold on. "Don't mind me asking at this point in time, but I wanna know something," I said making everyone look at me. "How the hell did you get out of jail?" I asked, looking right at Dom, curiosity evident on my face.

"He never made it to the jail," Mia answered. "Are you telling me that you two broke him outta the bus on the way there?" I asked in disbelief, looking between Brian and Mia. "And us," Tego said pointing at himself and Rico. "Yeah we did," Brian confirmed it. I won't lie and say I'm not mad that they didn't ask me to help, but Dom would have been beyond pissed at them if they did. He doesn't like me getting in to their stuff, but something big must be going down if he wants me in it now.

"All right so our target's name is Hernan Reyes and he runs the drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail," Brian said to us as we walked over to the table I had previously been sitting on.

"No paper, no banks, and no banks means cash houses," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's right ten of them to be exact, spread throughout the city," Brian said as he opened a map showing us the houses. "And we're going to hit them all," Dom said making us all look at him. _Did he say all? _I thought to myself "All of them?" Tej asked what I'm pretty sure everyone was thinking.

"All of them," Dom replied with a smile. Wow Dom's sure got something big planned in that head of his.

"That sounds crazy. You bring us to a whole other country, so we can rob the dude who runs it? I thought this was business, sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got love for y'all but personal ain't good business. I can't do this homie," Rome said looking at us all as he walked off towards the entrance of the warehouse.

I watched him leave as Dom continued to tell everyone else the plan. "So what we're talking about is $200 million," Dom said making the end of his statement louder than the rest, which made Roman stop in his tracks.

"You say what? Two hundred? See sometimes I be over thinking man, and I know we just met, but you just kind of gotta…" Rome came back saying all that shit. God where'd Brian find this man I laughed a little to myself. But hey $200 million, shit man that's a lot of money.

"That's right $200 million and everything we take, we split even" Dom explained. I looked at the map then over to Dom.

"So that's a little over $20 million apiece, I am down" Tej said making me look at him.

"$20 million each. Wow, man that's a lot of money we better not be going into this ass first," I said looking at Dom.

"Have I ever gone into anything ass first Sam?" Dom asked me.

I just smiled at him. "I never said it was you that was going in ass first," I said to him then looked around to everyone else making Dom laugh.

"I'll get someone to babysit you and your ass Sam," Dom responded laughing.

"Good cause bringing me here when I've never done this before is silly, man. You know me and my ass don't know shit half the time unless it's a car," I replied also laughing. Hey I don't mind getting a babysitter for this; I've never done anything like this before. The cops don't know me; they don't even have me on the records. Dom looked after me after we met each other.

Rico nodded his head and said "I'm in."

I looked to Roman who was shaking his head "$20 million. That sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me" he said smiling at everyone around the table. _Men and their minds in there pants_ was all I could think about his comment.

"You can't pull off 10 heists on the same mark, you just can't," Gisele piped up as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She doesn't think we can do it. See she was one of the ones that I was talking about going in ass first. Not that I think anyone here will go in ass first. Well other than me, but there's just something about her I don't like and I don't know what it is.

"As soon as we hit the first one, they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest," Han said moving from having his arms crossed on his chest to having his hand in his pockets. I just looked at him and he looked back, which made me look away fast to Dom who was smiling at something.

"Exactly," was all Dom said with a smirk making us all look at him. For a minute no one said anything.

"Exactly? Is that all you're gonna to say us? Exactly what do you think man? Spill everything," I said to Dom making him look at me. "Please," I added making some of them laugh. It felt good to see Dom smiling and laughing again, even if we are all just about to start our long plan to get $200 million in our back pockets and God knows what is going to be in our way of getting it, but I know Dom. He will all ways find a way around stuff…


	3. -2-

Chapter Two

Sam's POV

Later that day, I found myself sitting in the back seat of a car with Dom and Han in the front. "Just stay in the car, keep a look out and if anything goes bad just run ok?" Dom said to me as he turned in his seat to look at me in the back. "What about you all I can't just leave you" I protested. What does he think I am a runner?

"Yes you can and you will. Promise me you will. If anything bad goes down your going right back to Mia and Gisele ok," Dom told me in a tone that left no room for arguments. I still don't see why Dom wanted me to come. I may not like her, but I think Gisele would have been better than me at this. I glanced up to see Han watching me in the rear view mirror, waiting for my response. "Fine I'll do it," I answered moodily. But that wasn't good enough for Dom as he gave me a strong look right into my eyes. "I promise," I added. Dom then kissed my forehead before getting out of the car followed by Han.

Before I knew it we were back at our warehouse. "Ok they're going to start to want to move the money now so I need everyone to pick a house and follow the money," Dom said as we all stood around him. Dom told everyone what they needed to do as I walked over to Mia to sit down. This sounds like a job for the boys.

"Sam!" Dom shouted to me before I could sit, so I made my way back over to the group. "You want to know how we do things in this life?" Dom asked me as I looked at him. "Like you said, you've never done this before, and there's no time like the present to get to know what's going on," Dom added.

"What number am I then?" I asked joking with him since we were all just talking about which cash house we had to follow.

"You're with Han, I asked him to babysit you," Dom answered with a smile. I looked over Dom's shoulder to see Han standing there eating some chips again, watching us. Does he ever stop eating?

"And he said yes just like that? He doesn't seem the type to want to babysit, more like the get to know before getting them in to bed type," I said to Dom.

"He's not that bad, really" Dom replied still smiling. "Hey! I never said he was bad, when did I ever say he was bad? I just said... I just said he doesn't look like the babysitting type," I said to Dom in that fast talking way that I do when I get nervous.

Dom just laughed at me. "Just get in the car with him and stay with him. No running off, you hear me?" Dom said before pushing me in Han's direction.

"Yeah I hear you!" I called over my shoulder as I walked up to Han. He just looked at me. "So how much is he paying you an hour then?" I asked jokingly making Han smile at me. "Like I would tell you even if I knew it myself," Han said back, making me laugh. "Yeah he's not exactly a tell-all kinda person is he," I said agreeing with him.

"No and I like that about him. Always good to keep stuff to yourself," Han said to me, while he put another chip in his mouth before offering the bag to me. "Want one?" he questioned.

"Yeah why not," I said to him taking a little handful. "Hey I said one not 500," Han said looking at my hand then into the bag.

"Yeah, like I can fit 500 chips in my hand, they're not that big! What're you saying I got big hands? That's nice Han, first day together and you're saying I got big hands," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well its better me saying you got big hands, then saying you got a big ass to go in first with," Han replied back coolly. I just stared at him. I think I'm going to like having time with Han.

We soon found ourselves sitting in the car outside one of the cash houses. I was wearing some shorts and a short sleeve shirt with a tank top under it, yet I was still boiling hot. I felt like I was melting. I looked over to Han who was in some sandy colored jeans with a light brown shirt with the top 3 buttons undone and a pair of sunglasses on. "Are you not roasting in all that?" I asked him as he just looked at me over his sunglasses.

"A little. You?" Han asked. "I feel like I'm melting over here," I replied, fanning myself. He then leaned over me, making me move back in my seat, and rolled down the window on my side. "That should help," he stated as he moved back to his side of the car.

I have been trying for ages to get the window open and he just does it in like 5 seconds; men and their ways of working stuff. "Thanks," was all I said, as I put my arm out the window feeling the wind. It's only a little bit of a cold breeze, but it was good enough for me; anything to help with this heat.

"You could always take off your shirt," I heard Han say. I glanced over at him with my eyebrows raised. Who does he think he is?

"I am so not stripping in front of you or in this car," I replied. Han just shook his head without looking at me. "And what makes you think I have anything under this or do you just want to see me topless?" I asked, moving in my seat to look at him more, just as the cold wind hit my back. Man that feels so good.

"You have a vest on under it, but now that you mention it the vest could come off too," Han said looking at me with a smirk.

Oooh how I would so love to hit him. If I didn't think he was funny, and I will admit he's hot too. "Keep dreaming boy, never going to happen," I said to him. I moved again in my seat. _Man it's too hot, why'd I come here?_ I huffed to myself while trying to think of something to do about the sweltering heat. _Hell, I'm just going to do it_, I decided. I started to unbutton my shirt and I could see Han look at me from the corner of his eye. "Don't get too happy it's only the shirt coming off, not the tank top," I said to him, making him chuckle a little.

"Oh it's fine. So how do you know Dom anyway?" Han asked me.

I laughed a little as I took off my shirt, putting it in the back seat of the car. "It's a long and strange story," I said to him, looking out the front windshield.

"We are playing a waiting game here. I think we got time for a story," he said before looking back at the cash house. We are still waiting on someone to come get the money.

I took a deep breath. "Well all I really remember is one night I was walking around the streets in the dark and there was a storm going on. I had no idea what the hell I was doing; all I know was that I was scared of the thunder and lightning. Then I found some place. I had no idea what it was, but it was out of the rain and noise, so I went in and sat on the floor. I had a pain in my back, but I didn't know what it was. I thought it was from walking too much or something. Then the next thing I know I woke up to see Dom and Letty looking at me," I said to him.

I was just about to tell more of my story when a black van pulled up and two men got out before entering the cash house. "That must be our men," Han said adjusting himself in his seat.

"Number one is on the move, man," Tego's voice came over the radio.

"Number two is moving," Rome's voice came next. "Seems like they're all on the move," I said.

"Moving," Gisele said and I made a huffing noise without knowing it, as Han just looked at me then back to the van. "You don't like her do you?" Han asked me. "No, there's something about her I don't like. Maybe its cause she's ex-Army, I don't know, I just can't seem to like her. Even after only knowing her a day," I replied.

We then saw the two men come out of the house with two bags each. "Bingo" I said. Han started the car and picked up his phone. "We got ours," Han said into the phone before hanging up. I watched him as he followed the van. After awhile everyone started to say they were on the move. "You'll have to tell me the rest of your story some other time," Han said, looking at me then back to the road.

I chuckled a little. "What makes you think I haven't finished the story?" I asked him, leaning my head back on the seat, while turning to face him. Han smirked at me. "You just look like someone who has more to say," he stated.

"I know y'all said they were consolidating the money somewhere, but y'all ain't going to believe this," Tej said over the radio. I just looked at Han before glancing down at the radio.

We found ourselves standing on a roof looking over at the police station. "Ah hell no," was all that came out of my mouth. We all stood there looking at it. I was standing behind Dom when I felt something rub my arm. I looked to see Han come stand beside me.

"Well, this job just got a lot harder," Brian said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"If he's moving it into a police station he's got some serious brass in his pocket," Rome commented. I looked at him then back to the police station. Then Rico said something I couldn't understand. "Hell yeah we can't do this," Tego said right after him.

"Can't? You mean shouldn't," Han said keeping his eyes on the station. I looked up at him a little; the way I was standing he blocked the sun from my face. I then looked to Dom who just shrugged his shoulders. "I think this doesn't change a thing, I say we stick to the plan," Dom said and I think my jaw dropped. "Dom, Han's right we shouldn't do this," I told him.

"You say what? This just went from Mission: Impossible to Mission: In-freaking-sanity! Whatever man, I ain't scared, I'm just letting you all know, going in that building is crazy," Rome said before walking way. "I got this," Brain said as he went after him. I watched as Brian and Roman started to walk away back to their cars.

"Cold?" I heard a voice from the side of me ask, making me jump a little before I turned to see Han there. Then I realized I was rubbing my arms. "A little," I said to him. "Come on then," was all he said. I turned around to walk and felt Han put his hand on my lower back as we headed towards his car. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not long after that we were all standing around the table again in our happy place. "The beauty of public offices? Public records," Mia said as she placed blue print on the table and opened it up. "This is where he is keeping the money. The vault in the evidence room," Brian pointed out to us.

"Ummm. Uh yeah, can I get everyone's attention, right here, for a second? We're talking about breaking into a police station. Anyone listening to those words? Anybody? Popo? Five-0, one-time, pigs, people we don't like!" Tej just said as we all looked at him and laughed a little.

"You know police stations are designed to keep people in, not out," Han said. I looked at him and laughed a little as he looked at me and smiled.

"That's why it's a stealth mission. We'll be in and out before they even know we were there," Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Well, we'll need to get eyes in there. At least to find the make and model of that vault," Dom said looking down at the blue print.

"You know I could always dress up as a sexy cop and get in. I've always wanted to do something bad in a police station," I said putting my hands on my hips. Dom just smiled at me and I could hear Han and everyone else chuckling. Dom just shook his head. Aww just when I thought I could really get in to this whole team thing, I don't.

"So the vault and then… it's crazy. Who's supposed to do all this?" Rome asked as everyone turned to look at him. "What you mean? Why me?" he added.

"Because you got the biggest mouth," Brian said trying not to laugh too much.

"That's for damn sure," Tej said making us laugh a little.

As Rome got up to go he came closer to me. "You know I may take you up on that offer of dressing up as a sexy cop. We could spend some time together alone," Rome said to me wiggling his eyebrows.

I burst out laughing. "I will have to think about that," I replied to him.

"Have to go through me first," Han said out of nowhere. Rome just looked at him. "Oooh got the hots for her have we?" Rome said.

Han just laughed. "I am the babysitter," he said before walking away. I smiled to myself. Rome just huffed to himself before walking off too.


	4. -3-

Chapter 3

Sam's POV

After Rome, Brian, and Tej came back from getting eyes on the vault we all sat around the table again. Man we love this table. We should call this table time or some shit like that. "So assuming you'll breach the safe, how the hell do we get it?" Mia asked putting her hands on her hips, looking from the map to Brian.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the way in. The wall to the evidence room is alarmed, so that's not happening. Then you got this one here, but there's a guard shack outside, so that's no good. But this one, this shares a wall with the basement bathroom," Brian said.

"So what about the money? That's gonna be some heavy shit to move," Rome said as he was eating God knows what. It looks like a long Dorito.

"And you're talking about ten tons of cash weight," Han said from my side. No matter where I am he always seems to pop out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but that's the thing about the bathroom, it's got a vent that leads to the parking garage. All we gotta do is pop that vent, and then pass the money through to some waiting cars," Brain said smiling to himself. Not a bad plan at all. "Leo, Santos you're up," Dom said, making Leo and Santos start to high five each other.

Not long after Tego and Rico had left to help us get more eyes on the place, Mia and I were looking at our laptop just as something popped up on the screen. "Got it, we got it!" Mia shouted to everyone as they all gathered around us.

"Yeah, we're looking at four cameras," Brian said as he leaned over Mia's shoulder looking at it.

"Yo, that's some high-end shit, too. Marker optics, hundred-degree field-of-view," Han said as he came over and leaned on the table next to my seat. I could feel his breath on my neck. "With a ten second oscillation," I added at the end cutting him off. I could see him smile at me from the corner of my eye.

"I guess I won't need to teach you about cameras," he said in my ear in a low voice only I could hear. Sometimes I think he's flirting with me, but I'm not mad about it I just give it all back.

"That's good it means you can work harder on the other stuff you need to teach me," I said back to him in his ear making him smile.

"Yeah, that's a narrow window, man," Brian said knocking me and Han out of our little talk making us look at him.

"Can't we just tap in and replace the image?" Gisele asked. I just looked at her. What does she think this is the movies?

"No, it's hooked in to a digital sync; they would know we were in the system. The best thing we could do is peek," Tej stated

. "We're going to need some real fast cars to get through this." Rome commented. He's got that right. "Not just fast, you got a hard right and a hairpin. We're going to need something agile," Han said making me smile because he was still close to me. "How agile?" I asked him. Han then looked at me. "As agile as you," he replied with a smile. _Ohh he is so flirting and I can't help but do it back_ I thought as we shared a look.

"You guys mock up a track. O'Conner, let's go get some cars," Dom said to Brian as he walked away. "Nice," was all Brian said as he walked off after Dom.

Han, Rome, and Tego were sitting around the table playing cards and drinking beer while Mia and Gisele where chatting. I walked up to Han and them. "Am I allowed to join in?" I asked them.

"There is always room for you baby girl come sit here," Rome said tapping the seat next to him. Han was sitting across from me and Tego was at the end of the table.

"What are you playing?" I asked. "Rummy," Tego answered. "Rummy?" I repeated. "Yeah," was all he said. I looked over to Han who was smiling at me. We started to play a couple of rounds and I lost every single one.

As Rome dealt out the cards I looked at my hand. "I still don't get this game" I announced. Next thing I know Han took hold of my hand pulling me around the table. "Here I'll help," Han said just before he sat me on his lap. "Hey you see my cards if I sit here!" I said to him pulling my cards close to my chest.

"You want help?" Han asked. "Yeah," was the only answer I could come up with. Han placed his cards on the table. "Right so we are on 5s so that means five is our floater," Han explained.

I don't know if I was supposed to be listening to him, but I wasn't. I found myself looking at his face from the corner of my eye as I felt his breath on my shoulder. I only had a loose vest top on with some PJ shorts and socks. Han had his arms around my waist.

"Damn girl with your first hand you win and that's without doing anything" Han said as he placed my cards on the table making everyone look at them.

"What hell no! I ain't letting a girl kick my ass, even if she is sexy," Rome exclaimed. I could feel Han's arms around me tighten. Tego was dealing the cards this time. "Don't give her the good ones now, Tego," Rome huffed.

"It was beginner's luck or it could have been Han's magic hands," I said smiling at Rome. I then felt Han move his head to the other side of mine. "How magic do you think they are?" Han whispered so only I could hear it. "You tell me," I replied still smiling. "Or show," Han said right back to me, returning my smile.

"Ahhh hell no, I am not sitting here watching you flirt with her Han," Rome said looking right at us. I just giggled as I picked up my cards, hiding them from Han. "Hey I'm still helping you," Han said as he put his cards at the bottom of the pile and just held my cards, which were still in my hand.

I've only known this man for less than a month and I'm already flirting with him, sitting on his lap without feeling uneasy. And now I'm letting him hold my hands. I moved so I had me back on his chest putting my legs on the table. Han moved a bit, so that I wouldn't fall off. At first I think he thought I was going to get off of him, but nope I'm staying. It's too hot to keep a whole lot of clothes on, but it's too cold just having a vest and shorts. Having Han's body heat was just what I needed to feel nice and cool. He then put his chin on my shoulder to look at my cards, helping me now and then when I needed it. Good thing about Han is he kept his hands where I could see them at all times. Even if one of them is making little figure 8s on my leg…

After some more rounds we could hear cars coming in. I looked to see Dom and his Charger, followed by a nice blue Porsche. Ohh now that is a sexy car. "Really, where did you get that from? Papa Smurf?" Rome shouted with a laugh.

"Hey that's a nice car. Don't you be picking on it Rick James," I said right back to Rome, getting at what he and Tej were talking about when I first saw them. Rome just looked at me and I could hear Han making an "Oooh" sound at him. "Shut up, man," was all Rome could say, making me and Han laugh.

"Yeah well she's my car so hands off" Brian warned me.

"What?! You get it? Aww, come on you know blue is more me than you. You also know I have a thing for Porsches, Brian," I said to him as he walked up the steps to us.

"No she's mine end of story," was all he said as he walked past me and Han since I was still on Han's lap.

Brian tapped Han on the shoulder "Hey, man," Brian said to him. "Hands off, mine end of story," I said to Brian as I moved his hand off Han's shoulder. Now it was Rome's turn to make the "Oooh" sound. Han just laughed.

"It's ok he's not my type," Han said as he laughed and did something I thought he would never do: he kissed the back of my neck. I could see the look on Rome's face was just 100% shock. I then looked over to see Dom looking at us. I couldn't make out what face he had on, but I hope it doesn't mean Han's in big shit with him cause well one, I'm on his lap; two, he's been flirting with me ever since Dom put us in that car together; and three, he kissed the back of my neck.


	5. -4-

Chapter 4

Sam's POV

The next day we were all out on a platform in the middle of the warehouse. "Okay, O'Conner, give it your best shot," Dom said through the radio to Brian. We all watched as Brian gave it his all, driving fast around the track we all put together. He then came to a stop right in front of the steps. "How was that one?" Brian asked as he got out of the car to join us.

Han walked over to the edge of the stairs. "Camera caught you," Han said to him as he threw the chip he had in his hand back in to the bag, as Brian gave him a "What" look. "Yeah, it still caught you," Han repeated before walking off. I just stayed where I was on my seat looking at the camera screens.

"Man and I was milking the hell out of that thing too," Brian said as he came up the stairs. "Yeah well don't milk it too much or I'm going to have to do some big work on it," I told him. "We're going to need a faster car," Dom said.

After we got more cars everyone started to have a go. Rome went up first in a pimped out Ford. I hate Ford, I really do, and he still did not make it. Next Tego had a go and didn't make it, and then it was Rico's turn. He was doing well til he ran into the corner making me jump and close my eyes, so I didn't have to see the damage. "That's exactly why your ass ain't been driving," Rome shouted. I still had my eyes closed.

"It's not that bad," I heard Han's voice next to my ear. I opened my eyes to look at him. "That's what you say," I retorted before getting up and walking down the stairs to check out the car. "Where the hell did you learn how to drive? Cause that won shit place. Fuck man," I said to Rico as he got out of the car. He looked at me saying something in Spanish about how if I didn't have a pretty face he would hit it, which made me laugh.

"Yeah I do that too. Why you think Han's still talking," I said to Rico making him laugh, but it was only us two. I guess either they didn't hear him or they don't know Spanish. I walked up to the car walking around, giving it a once over. Then I opened the hood having a look inside. I leaned over to the back of the engine to have a look when I heard a wolf whistle from behind me. I turned my head to the side to see Rome looking at me. "Like what you see Rome?" I called out to him.

"Ohh yeah, baby girl," Rome shouted back. "Well you're going to have to ask my babysitter if you can have some," I said joking with him. I could hear him say something, but couldn't make out exactly what as I went back to checking out the car. "What the hell man just because you can't," was all I heard Rome say. Han must have said no.

Lucky for Rico he didn't fuck the car up. It was now Gisele's turn to have a shot. She was driving a Nissan 370z. It was a nice car, I had to do some little things to it to make it run better, but other than that a good car. She was doing alright. Not bad, but still not good enough for what we needed. "I think I'm in love," Han's voice said beside me as he came to lean on the table next to me.

I won't lie it hurt a little hearing him say that, but I don't know why. I just stayed strong. "Aww and here I thought we had something," I said teasing him. "I never said it was her I'm in love with," Han said as he moved his face closer to mine. I was still looking at the laptop, but I could see his eyes looking at me all over before I felt his lips on my neck again.

I heard about Han's past: he likes his women. I was told he liked to have a different woman nearly every night. After hearing that a part of me feels like he is just playing with me because he can't get any other women while we're here doing this job. But then the other part thinks he does like me, but wants to play with me first. Either way both sides say he's a player. But that's ok because I like to play games too.

His lips were still on my neck as Gisele tried it again. He found my sweet spot on my neck and kept kissing it. "Mmm oh so what are you in love with then?" I asked him.

"The car," was all he said before moving away from me. I just laughed as Gisele stopped again. "That was real solid work, but I think camera 3 still caught you," Rome said to her. Gisele just looked at him and said, "Let's do it again." Everyone just stared at her.

"Why not let Sam have a go. She's the only one who hasn't gone yet," Han suggested.

"Hey I'm just the person who fixes the cars, I don't drive them," I said to him with my hands up. "Aw come on Sam. I know you can drive, so don't give us that bullshit," Dom's voice came from behind me. Then Brian came up beside him, "Or you know you can't beat my time" he added to Dom's statement.

"Oh you're playing that card are you, Brian?" I replied. "I'm just saying what's right," he said smiling back at me. "Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that. Han!" I shouted, making him look at me. "Key to Papa Smurf's car please," I said to him with my hand out. Han threw a set of keys at me, which I caught.

"Anyone want to place a bet on it, make it a little more fun?" I asked everyone. "I think she'll beat it," Rome said with Rico and Tego nodding in agreement. "I think it's just silly," Gisele said. _Yeah just because you can't do it_ I thought. "I think she won't get seen by any cameras and beat his time," Han said as he opened a new bag of chips and started to eat. "Fine $400," Brian said. "Fine," I agreed before walking towards the car.

As I passed Han I stopped. "You really think I won't get seen?" I asked him before taking a chip from his bag. "Yeah I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think it. And if you do, you owe me for thinking it," Han said to me as I walked to the car and got in. Oh I know I can beat his time, but part of me feels like I will get seen.

Han's POV

I don't know why, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't get spotted by the cameras. Something tells me she can drive and being Dom's sister he would've taught her a few tricks. Sam started the car up moving it to the start. "Ok baby girl show us all what you got," Rome said over the radio. I heard the revving of the engine before she came around the corner fast, faster than Brian did. I watched as she drifted right around the hard right and as she came up to the hairpin she shifted gears pulling one awesome drift around it. "I think I'm in love" was all I could say and I think I'm right about it. Not only can she make a car work well, but damn she can drive.

She then stopped right in front of me. I walked down to her, opening the car door for her and holding out my hand to help her out. "So?" was all she said. "You just got $400 in your back pocket baby girl. You kicked his ass!" Rome said to her as she smiled. "Ahh hell no," Tej said. "What?" Gisele asked him. "Han man is there something you're not telling us?" Tej replied. I just raised an eyebrow. "No," I said back to him. "Your girl there passed every single camera without getting seen," Tej stated. I just chuckled to myself before looking at Sam. "Yeah, but still that's just the one time I don't think I can do it again," she told him modestly.

Sam's POV

Later that day some big and I mean BIG box was delivered to us at the warehouse. I watched as Han and Brian moved the box panel off after Tego and Rico finished opening it up to reveal the vault we're all after. "That's the piggy bank you ordered?" Tego asked.

"You're kidding me. Where in the hell did y'all get one of these?" Tej said, asking what we pretty much all were wondering. "Well, we had a life before you met us," Han said as he walked up to stand by Tej. "All right I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler, but there's still another problem. Palm scanner and without Reyes's handprint, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch," Tej said as he walked around to get a better look at it before looking at us all again.

"How do you know its Reyes handprint?" Tego asked. We all gave him a crazy look. "You got $200 million in a safe, you going to put somebody else's handprint on it?" Tej said back making me smile. Then Rico and Tego started yelling at each other in Spanish making us all laugh. I looked over to Han who was still laughing. Then he caught my eye and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what Rico and Tego were saying. I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

"How are we supposed to get Reyes handprint?" Rome asked. "Han, you're up," Dom said from his spot up on the platform. Han looked up at him. "Sure, nothing like the easy stuff," Han replied as he walked past me.

"Let's go I'll drive," Gisele and I said at the same time. Han just looked at us and laughed. I moved back letting Gisele go on until someone took hold of my hand. "You're coming with me," Han said looking me in the eyes.

"Ok I need to get changed first. It is way too hot out there for all this," I said to him gesturing at my outfit with one hand. Han just smiled and nodded his head as I walked past him. I could still hear Rome and everyone having a little giggle and saying some other stuff, but I couldn't make out what it was.

After I got changed we found ourselves at the beach where Reyes likes to hang out and I was right: it feels hotter the longer we stay here in Rio. I got changed into a blue and white bikini with a light silver wrap around dress with some sunglasses. "So do you want to finish your story you were telling me before while we're alone and have time?" Han asked me as he ate some chips out of the bowl in between us. I looked up at him then behind me across the way to Reyes, who was sitting up on a deck with some other people. I then looked back to Han. I might as well tell him the rest.

"Well after Dom and Letty found me they helped me up and that's when I found out what the pain in my back was. I was bleeding from a deep cut that I had no idea where or how I got it. So they patched me up and then I met Jesse. Dom got him to look me up on the net to see if anyone had put up a missing persons report or anything matching my description, but there was nothing. They found some ID on me just saying my name and age, but that was it, so I just stayed with them."

"Not long after that, Dom started to call me his sister teaching me all about cars and racing. Jesse even took me under his wing with all the other car stuff that I know about now. When Jesse was killed I left. It was too hard to stay and well... Dom wanted me to be far away from all the stuff going on, so I just left. I would see and hear from Dom now and then, but then nothing. I didn't know anything til I heard he was going to jail and now this. And there's still nothing on any missing person website about me. Dom would check every day in the morning and again before bed, but I think he stopped after awhile. I love Dom like my own brother and Letty too. She was like a sister to me, but now Letty's gone. It's just me, Dom, Mia, and Brian now. Out of everyone in this world the people who found me and became my family are the only ones who want me." I ended my story, taking a chip and putting it in my mouth.

I then looked at Han who was just looking at me. He then moved his hand up to my cheek swiping at a tear; I didn't even realize I was crying. I haven't told anyone that, ever. Only Dom and them, but they lived it with me. "I want you," Han said as he looked at me with his hand still on my cheek.

"Come on, you're a lady's man. You love to have women in your arms constantly, sleeping with different ones all the time. You're a player," I said to him before taking a drink of my water.

Han took his hand away placing it on the bar. "Oooh that hurt. I'm here trying to make you feel wanted by more than just Dom and I get burned. Nice," Han said back to me looking over to our target that I had forgotten about completely. I looked down then back up at Han. He was still looking away. "Hey I'm sorry... I'm not used to men wanting me in that way, I don't even know what it's like to even date anyone," I said to him.

This made Han finally look at me. "You know what? Let's talk about this when we get back. Promise?" Han said looking me in the eyes. "Promise," I told him "Good," he replied before leaning over and kissing my cheek followed by the corner of my lips. He was about to lean in and kiss me again when the waiter came and asked if we needed anything. Well that's one way to kill the mood.


	6. -5-

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

"I make six bodyguards," Han said as he ate a chip.

"Seven, you think that guy with a fanny pack is a tourist? Come on Han you should know all this," I said to him making him smile at me.

"So how long have you been into cars and racing then? That move you pulled earlier was off the hook," Han said to me eating another chip.

I just laughed a little. "I got into cars and racing probably around the same time you quit smoking," I teased, making him stop eating and look at me as he wiped his hands. "The amount of chips you eat, the way you have to keep your hands and mouth busy, you were a two-pack-a-day man for sure," I added before looking over to Reyes. "Unfiltered" I said looking back at Han with a smile, making him smile back before eating another chip.

I laughed as I took two chips from him, eating one and throwing the other at him, which he caught in his mouth. "Nice," was all I said. "Well this is a bust; we're not going to be able to get his fingerprints out here. We need to do some more recon, call in a couple of extra guys," Han said huffing a little.

Then something came to me. "Or," I said to him as I took off my wrap around dress, "you don't need to send a man to do a woman's job. Hold this hot shot," I said, handing him my dress before walking off.

Han's POV

I watched as Sam walked away from me. I couldn't stop myself from watching how her body moved as she walked her hips moving smoothly as she walked closer to Reyes. As she got there one of the bodyguards stopped her. I laughed to myself eating another chip as I watched her move her body so he could get a good look at her. Then Reyes looked over to her waving his hand for her to come up to him. Sam then looked over to me giving me a wink. God she is sexy when she does that. Dom is going to kill me if he finds out what's going on in my head with her. I watched as she walked up to him and sat on the arm of his chair, but he pulled her on to his lap putting his hand on her ass. _Hand print in the bag_ I thought.

I started to smile, but it went fast when I saw him starting to kiss her neck before moving onto her shoulder. Something came over me; I was mad at the fact she was letting him do that to her. After a little bit Sam stood up saying something to him and he kissed her hand before letting her walk away. She then came over to me. "Nice work" I said to her. "Don't touch the ass," she said as she walked away from me grabbing her wrap around dress off me. "That's not what you told him," I replied before following her.

Sam's POV

Han and I walked into the warehouse and right up to Rome and Tej, who were working on the vault, with Han holding my bikini bottoms in his hand. "What's up? I thought you were more of a thong man," Rome said looking at Han's hand then up to him. "We got the print," Han said shrugging his shoulders. "Where?" Tej asked turning to look at us. I placed a UV light over my bikini for them to see. "Okay, that's crazy," Rome said.

Tej then came up to have a look. "So, did he just slap that ass or did he grab and hold on to it? This'll work, I'm impressed" Tej said smiling to himself. "Got it?" I asked him. "Got it, but you still didn't answer my question," Tej said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I'm not gonna tell," I said back to him. I then felt something on the back of my neck. I looked up to see Han moving some of my hair. I could see Tej and Rome just looking at us. Han leaned down to my ear, "The handprint is not all he gave us."

"Oh no! Guys, guys! We have a problem!" Mia shouted. "Yeah the whole team just got burned, well apart from one," Brian added. "Now we're all wanted," Mia commented as we all walked over to join Mia and Brian. I looked at the screen seeing everyone's face apart from my own.

"How did this happen?" Gisele questioned. "How come baby girl's picture isn't up there?" Rome asked? "Because I always kept her away from all this stuff til now," Dom explained coming up behind us all. I felt Han put a hand around my waist pulling me to him. I leaned into his side wrapping my around him as well.

"US diplomatic security service issued the warrants. Agent L. Hobbs," Mia said reading off the screen. "Hold on a second. Hey Dom, is that the guy you saw at the favela?" Brian said as he tapped a button. "Yeah" Dom said looking at the man on the screen. "Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS," Brian said glancing at all of us. "So he's good?" Tej asked.

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call because he never misses his mark. This guy is Old Testament: blood, bullets, wrath of god, that's his style," Brian said to us all. Sounds like Brian knows him. Or maybe he just heard about him. The arm Han had wrapped around me pulled me closer to him causing me to put my other arm around his front and lay my head on his chest. "And now he's hunting us?" Mia asked looking at Brian.

"Dom, we got to move up our timeline," Han said to him. I could feel him say the words through his chest.

"Yeah, but how? This thing's already been difficult without Wyatt Earp on our asses. If anything we need more room to breathe," Rome said putting his arms across his chest. "Roman's right. I think we need to get some fresh air," Dom said before walking off.

Everyone followed apart from me and Han. I looked up at him and asked, "What'd you mean back there, that the handprint wasn't all he gave us?" Han looked down at me moving my hair again. "When he was kissing you on your neck and shoulder he left a mark. Looked like he had fun doing it to," Han said to me. I didn't even know Reyes did that.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him. "Not if you say that I do it better," Han joked. "You do way better kissing me. I wouldn't know about the marks though," I said to him moving off him to walk to the cars. "No yet you don't," Han replied walking up behind me and putting a hand on my back. "Maybe soon," I said turning around to walk backwards and giving him a wink. I then turned back around to walk the right way over to the cars with everyone else, but I could still hear him chuckling.

I found myself getting out of the car at what looked like a meeting place for all races or something, but hey nice cars. Han helped me out of the car, as always, and walked me over to Dom's car where he leaned up against it pulling me to him. "Getting a lot more touchy now Han," I said to him as I pulled the bag of chips out of his hands. He then moved them around my waist pulling me to him to so our chests were nearly touching.

"Got to make sure no one here tries to take you away from me, I am your babysitter after all," Han said to me running a hand up and down my side. "Mmm is that all?" I said to him opening the bag of chips. Han then wiggled his eyebrows looking at me. "No," was all he said before pulling out a chip and eating it. I just looked into his brown eyes. I normally don't got for brown eyes, but I couldn't stop looking at them. I just laughed and ate a chip while Han still had one of his arms around me holding me close.

I looked to the side to see Dom looking at us as he sat on the hood of his car. He just smirked shaking his head. "Do me a favor beautiful," Han said to me. I looked at him with wide eyes. No one has ever called me that before. "Hide all socket wrenches from him," Han said making me laugh out loud. "You really think he will do that if you made a move on me?" I asked him.

"If I made a move on you. I saw the look in his eyes when he saw me kiss the back of your neck. Looked like he wanted to pull me off you and give me a spanking for touching you," Han said before eating another chip. "I don't think he will. He'd just give you a good talking to. Like 'Don't you break her heart or I'll break you. Be good to her. If I find you cheating on her I will beat the crap out of you with a socket wrench'," I said to Han as he just looked at me. "Yeah you're right," he replied before eating another chip. All the chips I have seen this man eat and he still looks so thin like he never puts weight on.

"Hey, Toretto, you're under arrest," came a deep voice from behind Han. I looked up to see Agent Hobbs coming over to us all with his team of men and one woman.

"Arrest? I don't feel like I'm under arrest. How about you Brian?" Dom said with a smirk. "No not a bit, not even a little bit," Brian said looking from Dom to Hobbs. "Just give it a minute it'll sink in," Hobbs said looking from Dom to Brian. "We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes," Brian said to Hobbs, but Hobbs just looked at him. "I don't give a shit, I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk," Hobbs snapped back at him. "Yeah, that sounds like a real hero," Brian said to him. I could feel the heat between them all. Or was it just the heat coming from the man holding me in his arms as he continued to eat some chips.

"That's funny from a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for. Or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back," Hobbs said moving closer to Dom.

"I don't think so," Dom said getting up off the hood of her car walking around to face Hobbs. "Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice boy," Hobbs shouted back to Dom and his men pulled out their guns pointing them at Dom, but Dom just smiled.

"And your mistake? Thinking you're still in America. You're a long way from home. This is Brazil!" Dom said spreading his arms as all the racers pulled out their guns pointing them at Hobbs and his men.

One of Hobbs' men went to his side saying something I could not make out, but Hobbs just kept looking at Dom. I thought for sure Hobbs was going to punch Dom or something the way he was looking at him. "I'll see you soon Toretto," was all Hobbs said still looking at Dom then to everyone around us. He then looked right at me. I don't know if he just thought I was one of the racers or on Dom's team, but I could see his mind working stuff out. "I look forward to it, cop" Dom said back before Hobbs started to walk way. His men kept their guns up til Hobbs was past them.

"I was about to start walking around with a card saying round one on it if Hobbs didn't walk away. I thought they would break out into a fight," I said to Han as he just looked at me. "That would be nice to see you in really short shorts that just cover what it needs. Same with the top and some high heels. Mmm could make a man go crazy," Han said back to me.

I just laughed looking up to the sky, which I think I should not have done. It only gave Han an opportunity to kiss my throat a couple of times tickling me. Then I saw Dom come over to his car getting in. "We better move or we're falling when he drives off," I said to Han moving away from him. As soon as we moved away Dom drove off.

"All right lets head back home and sleep I think," Han said as he walked to his car. I walked passed Gisele who was giving me an evil look before putting her helmet on. I just kept walking to Han's car. "What?" Han asked me. I looked from him to Gisele as she sped past on her bike. "Nothing just Gisele giving me evil looks for some reason," I said to him getting in the car. "She doesn't like that I'm all over you and not her," Han said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

That's when something came to me. Could he just be doing all this stuff with me to get to Gisele? "You think too much and no I'm not," Han said as we started to drive back to the warehouse. "You're not what?" I asked him. "I'm not playing with you just to get to her. I know you're thinking that," Han said back to me as he put his free hand on my leg. I looked over to him. "How do I know you're not just saying that so I keep letting you do all this stuff to me?" I asked him in a low voice.

Han looked at me then focused back on the road. "Because I'm not. Do you see me even paying attention to her? She's too army for me and your voice and the way your acting right now tells me you don't want me to stop even if I was trying to get to Gisele," Han said.

He's right I like the way he is with me. I like it when he kisses the back of my neck, the way he puts his arms around me. Or how he just pulls me to sit on his lap now and then. And the way he traces patterns on my legs with his fingers. "I know. I really don't," I said back and here come his fingers making little patterns on my leg. I couldn't help, but smile as I looked out the window.


	7. -6-

Chapter 6

Sam's POV

When we got back no one was going to sleep. I took another go at the test, but like I said last time I did it there was no way I could do it again. And that was just what happened; I did not make it. As I got out Han came up to me. "Nice. Still good in my book," Han said to me.

"You would say that just to keep me happy with you," I said to me being cheeky.

"Mmm yeah, but your good. Now it's my turn to have some fun. Watch and learn beautiful" Han said taking the keys out of my hand and getting in the car after giving my ass a good slap. I just laughed as I walked up the steps to sit next to Tej.

"Now I know there is something going on with you two. It's only a matter of time before you two do it," Tej said to me.

"What makes you think we haven't done it all ready?" I said to him smiling.

"Because I know when two people have been at it. I can smell it," Tej said making me laugh a little just as Han came drifting around the track. He was doing good, I mean really good. Having him drive is a turn on I can tell you that, but then camera 4 caught him. He came to a stop and I got up to go over to him. "Close, but not enough hot shot," I said to him as he got out of the car leaning on the door.

"Dom, the window is too small, man. Only way we're going to beat the cameras is with invisible cars," Han said looking over to Dom.

"And I know just where to get them. Let's take a ride boys," Dom announced. Han's face was a picture. It made me laugh so hard, but what does Dom have in mind for an invisible car? I was just about to sit down when Dom took my hand. "You think I would let you sit this one out? You'd be mad at me if I did when we come back with that were going to get," Dom said as he pulled me to the van lifting me in the back as he, Brian and Rome got in as well. I heard Mia and Han get in the front.

"Where are we going Dom?" I asked him. "Ohh you'll see and you're going to love it. Here's your time to do something bad," Dom said to me.

"Yeah, you have been the good one here not doing anything bad. Now it's time for your face to be put up there with ours baby girl," Rome said to me. I just laughed. After awhile of driving I still didn't know where we were going. "You're up," Mia called from the driver's seat. Dom moved to open the door while we were still moving and climbed out with Brian and Rome on his heels. I moved to the door to see Han climbing out his window onto the roof of the car. Man they want me to do that. Aww man! "Give me your hand I'll help you up," I heard Dom shout down to me, so I did.

Next thing I know I'm being pulled onto the roof of the van just in time to see Brian and Rome jump over a fence. I looked to see that Han had helped Dom pull me up. "God your light girl. What have you been eating? Or not eating?" Dom teased me.

"What? I don't seem to put weight on no matter how much I eat," I said to Dom. He then lifted me onto the top of the fence while Han jumped over. "Han help her down," Dom shouted to him, but Han was already waiting for me to move. "I got her, you go," Han said to Dom. I then moved down the fence as I felt Han's hands on my side lifting me up and placing me on the ground. "Dom's right you are light girl," Han said before taking my hand as we ran to one of the cars. That's when I found out what we were getting: COP CARS!

"Cop cars really? Ohh this is hot!" was all I could say as we came to one. Han picked the lock getting us in. I ran around to the passenger side door getting in as Han got in the drivers side. "No matter how much I would love to drive this I think it will be much hotter watching you drive," I said to him as I moved in my seat putting my legs up looking at him. Han just looked at me with a big smile on his face. "With legs like yours I don't think my eyes will stay on the road," Han said as he started the car driving off. I just laughed.

Dom and Brian had already gotten out and stopped at a red light as me and Han pulled up with Rome at our side. "Hey Rome, what took you so long? I thought for sure you'd be showing up with some chrome spinners or something!" Brian shouted to him making Rome laugh. "Real funny," Rome said when he stopped laughing. "I got $100,000 that says I can take you all in the next quarter-mile," Rome added as he talked over his car radio.

"Yeah, your broke ass has got a hundred grand," Brian said back to him. "If we pull off this job I will. Next two lights $100,000!" Rome called back. "We don't pull this job off, we're probably dead anyway. Let's make it a million," Han said out his window to Dom before looking at me and wiggling his eyebrows making me laugh and smile. "I like that. All right, a million-dollar quarter- mile," Brian said smiling away.

"All right, then," Han said then he looked at me. "You do know that if we lose you owe half of it," Han said to me. "What?! No way you're driving," I said to him. "Yeah, but you're riding shotgun, so you're in on it too, so you pay half," Han said looking at me running his hand up and down my leg. " And if I don't?" I replied back in a sexy way. Han then leaned over to me. "Then I will have to give you a good spanking," Han said in my ear before kissing my neck. "Mmm sounds nice," was all I could say.

"You only live once let's do it!" Rome said. He was just about to do something when he looked at me and Han. "Hold on a second why's the chick get to roll with you Han? She's always with you. Baby girl I thought we had something?" Roman asked making me look over to him.

"Hell boy do I look like I have feathers and pop out eggs?" I replied making Han laugh before I felt his hand on my waist picking me up and putting me on his lap. "Because I'm the babysitter and I need to keep an eye on the bad girl," Han said looking at me.

"That's not all you want to do is it?" Rome shouted to him, but Han just kept his eyes on me. I heard Brian and Dom saying something, but couldn't understand it. I jumped a little when Han revved his engine and then everyone started to do it. I just kept my eyes on Han trying so hard not to kiss him right on the lips. I looked away just to see the light go from red to green and Rome sped of with his lights and sirens on making me laugh. If only I could find the buttons I would press them. Han then started to drift in and out of the cars just as Dom went flying past us. "Whatever you do don't let Rome win," I said to Han as he just smiled.

I looked back out the front watching all the parked cars go flying past us. I think I had a big smile on my face. I haven't been going this fast in a car in a long time. Then we were all in a line coming up to the finish. I thought for sure Dom was going to win, but nope Brian did. I looked around to see Han laughing. "What?" I asked him. "I'll tell you when we get back," Han said as we drove back to the warehouse.

Once we got there we stopped the car and Han opened the door letting me out. He took hold of my hand as we walked over to Dom and Brian. "Good race, O'Conner," Dom said as he walked past Brian. "Thanks Dom," Brian replied looking very pleased with himself. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for that shit?" Brian said as he gave Rome a high five.

"Told you he didn't see it," Han said as he stopped next to Rome putting his arms around me. "Your man right there? He let off the throttle at the line, you didn't do nothing he let you win," Rome said to Brian popping his bubble of happiness. "Bullshit" was all Brian could say as Rome walked off as Han pulled me with him. "Really?" I asked Han. "Yeah," Han said back laughing. I knew something must have happened Dom doesn't lose to anyone unless he makes it that way.

I found myself with Han in his little room he got in the warehouse. He had a window that looked out over a bit of Rio; it was nice. The stars were out and there was a nice cold breeze. I was standing at the window looking out taking it all in when I felt Han come up behind me, putting his arms around my waist while kissing the back of my neck down to my shoulder then back up again. "What are you looking at?" Han asked me.

"Nothing just thinking how nice it looks here at night," I said to him as I leaned my head back on his shoulder. Han then turned me around to face him and just looked at me. "What?" I asked him. "Your blue eyes look so nice in low lighting," Han said back to me.

"Really is that the best 'have sex with me' line you got?" I said to him, which I did not mean to come out. "Yeah not good, was it?" Han replied. So he was trying that. I just laughed before moving closer to him as Han moved his face closer to mine til our lips touched. Han moved one of his hands to the back of my neck making the kiss deeper before running both his hands down my side til he got to my legs. As he grabbed them picking me up I wrapped my legs around him moaning into the kiss as Han walked us over to the bed.

I pulled away from him a little. "Han," I said trying to get some breath into my lungs after that kiss. "I don't know if I have ever done this before," I said to him as he smiled. "I will be gentle or if you want we can just talk. I can wait," Han said to me with a reassuring smile. "No I want this I really do," I said to him as he kissed me again. I then felt him put me down on the bed without breaking the kiss. He then started to kiss down my neck. I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling. "Han," I said to him and then saw his face pop up in front of mine, his hair all over the place. "Yeah?" he asked before going back to kissing my neck. "Did you even think this would happen when Dom gave you the call to come to this job?" I asked him as he kissed his way back up to my lips. "No, but I'm happy it's happening," Han said on my lips. I started to kiss him as he smiled into the kiss.

Not wanting him to think he has to do all the work I pushed him off me, so he was on his back I then climbed on top of him so that I was sitting on his pelvis and I started to kiss his neck. I started to unbutton his shirt kissing the newly exposed skin as I went down the buttons. Once I had all the buttons open I pushed the shirt open showing off his chest. I started to kiss my way back up his chest stopping to bite one of his nipples lightly. "Ahh, you may have not done this before, but damn you're making me crazy," Han said making me laugh.

I then licked up his neck to his ear. "I said I may not have had sex I never said I have not had foreplay," I said into his ear before kissing it. "If that's how you want to play it then let's play," Han said before flipping us over so he was on top again. "Time for you to lose some clothes," Han said into my ear before he pulled up my top over my head, but not all the way off. It was covering my eyes and trapping my arms above my head.

"Han," I said to him laughing. "Mmm oh sorry did you say something?" Han said to me as he kissed me hard on the lips. "Move it so I can see" I said to him. Han just laughed before pulling it all over my head and placing it somewhere. "Better?" Han asked. "Much" I said back leaning up to kiss him, but Han moved back from me. "Magic words," Han said as he had that cheeky smile of his on his face. Lots of words came to my mind then something came to me. I don't know if it will work, but hey I'd do anything right now. "Please Drift Master," as the words came out of my mouth I moved my hand to the belt of his jeans undoing it slowly. "I think that gets you more than just a kiss," Han said to me as he ran his hands all over me.


	8. Note

Hello, Everyone

I just want to say, Thanks for all the Reviews,  
I hope to update soon,  
I am coming to the end of Fast 5 now so that awesome =D

So I need to watch Fast 6 lost of time so I know what happens more,  
Now with Fast 6 it may not go all to the film With have Sam the (OC) i have made some changes to it  
Which I hope is going to be good i really do and hope it comes out the way i want ti to for you all and not some big fat mass hehe  
but i think i got it all sorted (that a big hope there hehe)

again thanks for the Reveiws

And a thanks to my beta for there hard work =D

So hold on there will be more soon =D

Sam  
XxxxX

3 3


	9. -7-

Chapter 7

Sam's POV

The next morning I woke up with the heat of the sun on my face. I moved a little to keep the sun out of my eyes when I felt something next to me. I opened them to see a sleeping Han next to me. That's when a big smile came over my face and I sat up a little just looking at him when his eyes opened to look at me. "So last nice was not a dream then," was all Han said as he moved closer to me kissing my lips.

I smiled in to the kiss as I kissed him back. "Nope," I said to him as my lips brushed his. "Good," Han said back before kissing me again. Yep we did it last night and I don't feel bad about it one bit. I just smiled at him.

"So where's this mark on your back? I have not really seen it," Han said to me. I moved so I was sitting in front of him holding the covers over my chest showing Han my back. As I felt his hand run over my scar, then I felt his lips on it. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Just kissing it better that's all," Han said as he kissed it again. "It's been better for the past 6 years," I said to him as I looked over my shoulder at him. As he lay back on the bed the covers were just up to his waist showing off his chest. I smiled as I lay back down so my back was on his chest as he moved his arms around me playing with my fingers.

"Han," I said. "Yeah?" he replied. "Was I… Or did you…" I know what I wanted to say, but I was too shy to ask it.

"No, you must have done it before you forgot everything," Han said back to me knowing what I was trying to say.

"Ohh," I said then moved so my chest was on his as my hair fell over my face and onto his a little. Han ran his hand threw my hair moving it back. "So in that case I could call you my first then," I said to Han as he just looked at me.

"Me?" Han said back to me.

"Yes you hot shot. You're my first and my last," I said to him.

"Last," Han repeated.

"After what you did to me last night you really think I'm going to let anyone else do that to me? No way. I think I'm staying in your bed all the time," I said to him as he just smiled at me.

"Mmm guess I was good then," Han said back being cheeky.

"Really good," I said to him before kissing him again. Han's hands started to move over my body again.

"Oh no not right now Hot Shot," I said to him taking hold of his hands to stop him.

"No fun," Han pouted like a little kid.

"Why do you always have that look on your face when I call you Hot Shot?" I asked as he moved his arms to cross behind his head as I moved so I had my legs between his with my chin resting on his chest while I moved my hands above his head playing with his hair.

"It was when I was in high school. Me and some friends went to LA for something and I was driving. We got a chick in to help a friend lose his virginity and well that happened. My other friend had a go and then my cousin Virgil did. The girl came running out of the room. She said Virg pulled a gun on her and sure enough, here comes Virgil walking out of the room with a gun in his boxers. I gave her more money to try and fix it. Virg said she wanted it rough. I flipped and went to punch him, but I was held back by my friends. Next thing I know Virgil got the gun on my head. He said something then called me Hot Shot, so every time you call me it I just remember that day," Han said to me moving over off his hands running his fingers up and down my spine.

"Did you have a go with her?" I asked him.

Han just smiled "No the bastard screwed that up. I would have been next if he hadn't done that."

"Oh well you got me and I don't see any guns," I said to Han as I moved my hips forward pushing onto him.

"Hey you said no to a round two and now you're working on the turn on," Han said laughing at me.

"I'm allowed to. Why'd you say he was your cousin?" I asked him. Han took in a deep breath looking up to the ceiling.

"Something happened. One of my friends came up with this idea to get back at someone and it was just to beat him up a little, you know a wakeup call. But it went down all wrong. He ended up dying," Han said to me. I moved back a little, did he kill someone? "Ben hit him with a bat knocking him out, but we thought he was dead til he moved. Virgil helped hold him while my other friend, well he's not a friend anymore, anyway he held something in his mouth while Virgil held him, so he would not move. Virg was scared he really was. Some week after that, Virg asked me to come over and watch some porn with him. When I got there I heard a gunshot. Virg had shot himself in the head," Han finished talking, but kept looking up.

I could feel a tear run down my cheek. I wiped it away looking at Han just in time to see a tear run from his eyes too. I moved up so I was now sitting on the pelvis looking at him. I wiped the tear from his eyes. I have never really seen a man cry. Han looked at me and watched as I leaned down kissing him on the lips. He moved his hands to my hips just holding them while I continued kissing him. I don't know if part of me was hoping if I kept kissing him it would have never happened or what.

"I watched as Jesse was shot. I was in the house doing something when I heard noise outside. I looked out the window just in time to see Jesse pull up in his car saying something to Dom Then two motor bikes came speeding down the road with guns shooting at Dom, Brian and Jesse. Dom and Brian got out of the way, but Jesse got hit. Brian went off after them and Dom followed. I ran outside to Mia who was holding Jesse. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. By the time the ambulance came he was gone. I spent the rest of the day in the shower trying to get his blood off me and no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't go anywhere even though it was gone. It was my blood I was seeing from scrubbing my skin so hard," I explained to Han.

"Guess we both know what it's like to have someone taken from you because of something else," I added. Han then flipped us again moving his head to my neck holding me close to him. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"I love you," was all Han said.

"What?" I asked him back. He then moved his head to look me in the eyes.

"I love you. I know it's only been a little time, but there's something about you. I just can't seem to get hold of, but I do, I really love you. From the first time I saw you sitting on that table watching everyone say hi and seeing the cockfight. Yeah I saw you even before Dom said anything about someone else being on the team," Han said to me.

I just smiled at him not knowing if I should say it back, but my heart took over my whole body. "I love you too, Hot Shot," was all that came out of my mouth before taking his neck in my hand pulling him down for a deep kiss.

Later on we were working on the cop cars making sure they were working good even though they worked hell 'a fine in that race we did. I was leaning over one of the cars looking at the engine when I felt that familiar presence behind me. "Hello beautiful, how's it going?" Han said as he leaned over my back placing his hand on either side of me trapping me between him and the car, before kissing the back of my neck.

"It's going good. They seem to be running smoothly, which is good," I said back to him as he then ran a hand up and down my side.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Han asked me.

"I feel good," I told him.

"I'm just asking. Making sure I didn't go too hard on you last night," Han said kissing my neck again.

I just laughed. "No I'm good and if that was your hard then you suck," I said to him jokingly. Han's hand then moved down my side til it came to my ass giving it a hard slap making me yelp a little. I covered my mouth before laughing.

"Everything ok over there?" Dom shouted over to us.

"Yeah everything is just fine. I hit my hand kinda hard, but it's ok!" I shouted back trying not to laugh. "Han you dick, don't do that! What if Dom had seen?" I asked him.

Han just kissed my neck again up to my ear. "Sorry baby. Love you," he said into my ear. I don't think I will ever get sick of hearing him say I love you to me.

Soon I was checking something with Tej while Han was with Dom looking at the maps again. Tej came up to me sniffing the air. "What the hell are you doing man?" I asked him as he came closer sniffing me.

"Ahhh hell no you settled the deal didn't you?" Tej said to me.

"What?" I repeated not understanding what he was getting at.

"I told you I can smell it. Oooh someone got funky last night," Tej teased me, making me smile like a school girl. "Ahhh there is, it's the smile. What was it like? Did he just slap that ass or did he grab and hold onto it?" Tej added.

I smiled as something came to mind. "Well he grabbed and held onto it, as he did something with his tongue to my-" I started to say, but Tej stopped me.

"Girl I don't want to know," Tej said before I could get to the good part.

"Good cuz I'm not telling, but it was hot," I said to him laughing as I looked up to see Han looking at me. I just looked back biting my lip.

"Stop thinking of him naked and get back to your cars girl," Tej said making me laugh again.

"Just cuz you haven't seen him naked," I said as I walked away from him.

"Ohh yeah I so want to see that, NOT!" Tej shouted back to me.

I heard something going down behind me. When I looked around I saw one person I thought I would never see again. "Vince!" I shouted as I ran up to him jumping into his arms as he hugged me.

"Hey girl, what you doing here?" Vince asked to me as he put me down.

"Working the job," I replied with a shrug.

"What?! Dom let you do this? He never lets you do anything like this," Vince said back to me.

"Yeah well he needed the help, so I'm here," I answered.

"You hungry?" Dom shouted over to him.

"Yeah sure," Vince said back to him.

"Good, because you're saying grace," Dom said. Food! I could so eat everything right now I am so hungry. I started to walk away over to Han as he just watched me walk up to him smiling.

"Hello," he said to me.

"Hey," was all I said to him.

"Han a word," Dom said before walking off.

"You say anything to him?" Han asked me.

"No, but Dom knows a lot of stuff and can see a lot of stuff too," I said back to Han and nodded to him to follow Dom. I then looked around for something to do.

Soon after their conversation Han came up behind me, picking me up to spin me around making me laugh. "What are you doing hot shot?" I asked him.

"Nothing just giving my beautiful girl a hug, which you are no matter what you think about yourself; you are beautiful to me and always will be," Han said to me. What did Dom tell him?

"So it went good then? I don't see any red marks or anything," I said to him looking all over his face.

"Like we said before, the 'break her and I break you talk, but I told him it won't happen ever. I would not even think about doing it," Han said to me still standing behind me.

"So he's ok with it all?" I asked him.

"Yeah he's cool with us. He would have wanted us to have left it a little longer before we slept together, but hey if it happens it happens, but he's good with it all," Han said back to me. We then walked over to the sofa where Tej and Rome were. I leaned over Rome to grab a beer for me and Han.

"Whoa hold the phone, what is this I see on your side?" Rome said as he moved my top a little higher up. "Oooh you got a love bite man. Han was it good?" Rome said to Han. Shit I didn't know I had one of them. I looked over to Han as I stood up. Rome then lifted my top up a little again. "See Tej man," Rome said to Tej.

"Ohh yeah and that's a big one too. Han what the hell did you do to her last night?" Tej asked Han who just looked at him.

"Now that would be telling," Han said before looking at me.

"What?" I heard Vince voice from behind me. "You let this player get you into bed?" Vince questioned looking right at me, then to Han giving him an evil look. I walked up to Vince as he started to move closer to Han.

"Look Vince stop ok? Just stop," I said to him, but going by the look on his face he wasn't paying attention to me and just pushed me aside.

"It feel good now you got her in your bed? What you going to do now, move on to the chick over there or Mia?" Vince said to Han pointing at Mia and Gisele.

"No, I'm not going to move on to someone else and Mia's got Brian," Han said back to Vince. Then out of nowhere Vince punched Han.

"VINCE!" I shouted to him trying to get him off Han. "Stop it, Vince just stop!" I shouted at him, but he wouldn't stop. Han punched him back just to get Vince off of him. As Vince stepped back I went up to Han to make sure he was ok. His lip was cut and his forehead above his left eye. I was just about to wipe some blood off Han's lip when I was pushed to the side hard making me fall down the two steps I was next to as Vince went to punch Han again.

I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "VINCE! Don't make me have to show you the door again, now stop it!" Dom's voice boomed next to me. I looked up see that it was Dom with his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you ok?" Han's voice came from next to me. I looked at him to see where Vince had hit him again.

"I should be asking you that," I said as I tried to get up, but stopped when I felt pain in my ankle. "I think I twisted my ankle when I fell," I said him.

Vince then came next to me "I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you that hard," Vince said to me. Han went to pick me up when Vince stopped him. "Look China, I got it from here. She don't need you," Vince said to him.

"Hey look China here is my man and his name is Han and if HAN wants to pick me up and move me he can without a punk like you stopping him," I said to Vince in a strong voice before looking at Han and nodding as he picked me up, moving me onto the sofa next to Tej who put an arm around my shoulder.

"You ok girl?" Tej asked me.

"Yeah I'm good," I said to him.

"She just needs to rest her ankle that's all," Han said as he took my shoes off, sitting down next to me putting my legs on his lap as his hands massaged my ankle.

"Hey Han move up, so she can have her back on the arm you in the middle and well I'm just going have to sit next to you China," Tej said getting up as I moved up so my back was on the arm as Han moved too and Tej sat next to him.

"Really funny man," Han said to Tej as he sat down. I just laughed "Ohh you think it's funny?" Han said as he looked at me.

"No it's just China. Why do they all think you come from China? I would have called you Korea or off the straits with you being too damn hot," I said to him making Tej and Rome laugh.

"You got a keeper there Han, don't let me take her from you," Rome said to Han as Han then looked at Rome then to me.

"Yeah I have. Took me years to find her, but good things don't always come the first time around," Han said back.

"Man that's just cheesy stop it, will you," Tej said making me laugh.

"Walk it off Vince!" I heard Dom shout at Vince as he walked away, but not before looking over at us all and I could tell the evil look on his face was directed at Han.

Just then Dom came up to us. "You ok?" Dom asked me as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah I'm good," I said back to him.

He then walked up to Han looking at his face. "You?" Dom asked Han.

"I'll live," Han said back to him.

"Vince is finding it hard to believe that I'm not that 22 year old girl that can't remember anything anymore," I said to Dom as he looked at me.

"You know Vince, he's always had a soft spot for you," Dom said to me.

"Yeah and Mia. He did the same thing to Brian too," I reminded Dom.

"Yeah he did," Dom said back smiling. "Look after her Han. And get some ice on that before it looks like you went 100 rounds with Mike Tyson," Dom said to Han before walking off.

Rome then got up and walked away. "Mike Tyson, yeah right. More like Mini Me, Dr. Evil's pet," I said laughing.

"Ha-ha. Funny baby, funny," Han said to me.

"Love you really," I said back to him with a grin as Han just looked at me and was about to say something when Rome came back.

"Here you go man, some ice," Rome said as he gave Han a towel with ice in it.

"Thanks man," Han said back to him.

"I could do with a drink," I said as Rome laughed handing me a beer.

"Here you go baby girl. Don't drink too much," Rome said to me.

"I never do," I replied as I began to relax and enjoy my time with my makeshift family.


End file.
